


one last kiss

by Localidiot



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Enemies, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing It Better, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Oneshot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localidiot/pseuds/Localidiot
Summary: Demitri looked at him “why do you want me to kiss you? You have enough fans out here to kiss.”“you are so fucking stupid, I liked you Dem” Hawks pulled Demitri into a kiss. His lips still tasted like false cherries and his heart feels like it’s going to break if he pulls away
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfiction in a while so I might be a little rusty but since there hasn't been a lot of fanfiction of this ship I thought I would write a one-shot and if people like it I might continue it <3

One last kiss.

Demitri was a loser with no groundbreaking qualities. He was simple and what people would call a nerd But it was okay because he was never alone. He had his best friend…  
Or so he thought he had Eli.

When Dimitri and Eli were 13 they decided to be each other’s first kiss Demitri said: “It’s just practice for the real thing so it doesn’t matter right?” Eli wasn’t uncomfortable by the suggestion his mom always said that it’s okay to like whoever as long as it is not hurting anyone besides he really liked his best friend so what could this hurt?  
The boys sat on Dimitri’s bedroom floor Eli fiddled with his fingers.  
Demitri didn’t know if he should try to kiss Eli or if he wanted him to make the move. “Fuck ” Eli moved forward pressing their lips together. As expected Dimitri’s lips were soft due to excessive chapstick use and they tasted like artificial cherry. The kiss only lasted a minute before Demitri pulled back.  
“Should I have used tongue?” Eli asked feeling like he wasn’t doing anything right and Demitri laughs “ Nah it was good but I think if we want to learn how to kiss we need to learn slowly just not jumping into it you know?”  
Eli nodded he felt a little bit better.  
“Now turn on the tv I’m gonna go get popcorn” and Demitri left Eli alone who was blushing he realized he really liked Demitri.

The bullying started the same year as the kiss of course no one knew. it was just because Demitri was a snarky bastard and Eli’s lip scar but sometimes when Eli and Demitri were alone and when Eli was really upset when no one was looking Demitri would kiss his scar telling him that his face was just as perfect as it was. It would make Eli’s day because when he was kicked down he always had his best friend right? But soon the kisses stopped Eli didn’t try to push it he figured his friend has gotten enough experience and just didn’t want him anymore...

High school is hell but at least they made a new friend but then Eli wasn’t Eli anymore he was Hawk and Demitri hated the personality change he loathed it. Then Hawk started to date moon which Demitri would admit made him jealous which he couldn’t understand why it did.  
At Moon’s birthday party hawk seen it his ex-girlfriend with a woman, it pissed him off so much why couldn’t he have that?  
Why couldn’t he be with the same sex just like she is?  
Why cant he kiss Demitri in public?  
Why did he care so much for this scrawny wimpy loser who can’t even defend himself?  
Jesus, he needs to get out of here or get another beer but when he goes to stand up who else tries to talk to him no other than Demitri.  
Eli tries to play it cool but soon he walks into an abandoned room with Demitri he locks the door and turns to him he was mad and drunk “why don’t you want to kiss me anymore?” was the first thing he had to say and Demitri was really confused “what?”  
“Don’t what me why do you not want to kiss me anymore is it because my scar isn’t as beautiful as you said is it because you are a lying liar” he didn’t care if that didn’t sound properly correct he was drunk and mad at Demitri and at himself he can feel the tears start to form he learned from school that boys were not supposed to kiss boys no teacher would dare say it but they all thought it.  
“Eli-”  
“Its Hawk”  
Demitri looked at him “why do you want me to kiss you? You have enough fans out here to kiss.”  
“God you are so fucking stupid, I liked you Dem” Hawk pulled Demitri into a kiss. His lips still tasted like false cherries and his heart feels like it’s going to break if he pulls away but the realization was there Hawk knew dem didn’t want to be kissed and he was pushed away  
“You are so fucking drunk do you even know what you are doing?”  
Hawk heart felt like it dropped out of his chest and was on the floor “get the fuck out of here and don’t tell anyone or ill tell everyone that you’re a fucking fag” Hawk unlocks and opened the door pushing the boy out of the room he leans on the door and slides down sitting on the floor his heart was broken and his lips tasted like false cherries.


	2. cookies

Demitri should have kept it like that. But he was hurt and he didn’t understand why this stupid boy with his mohawk hurt his feelings but during the party, he tried to talk to hawk again which ended with a drink on his head. he did what he thought he would never do. He went to the front of the room “I would like to make a toast” he said loudly that way everyone’s attention in the room was on him the continued to tell everyone about hawk.   
“Okay, That’s enough Demitri” Hawk wouldn’t admit it but this situation scared him more than ever. He listens to him expecting the worst to come out of his mouth. Expecting to be called a faggot was the worst his heart felt like it was in his feet his mouth dry but as Demitri continued he never said it he talked about other things such as bedwetting and calling him a baby for crying over harry potter. But nothing came of it he would never put him in front of his peers.  
And even though Demitri was hurt he didn’t want to hurt his old best friend even though Hawk would have probably not even thought about it twice he was impulsive like that he would have opened his mouth and insert his foot if he ever outed Demitri he can already hear the questions   
“How do you know he likes to kiss boys”  
“Because he used to kiss me” 

“Screw this” 

Demitri tried to forget about everything but then the fighting happened and Miguel ending up in the hospital and Robby was MIA.   
But there he was in the hospital with two get well soon cards one was for Miguel and the other his mom wanted him to write him a card to tell him to get well soon. And she made him a batch of cookies   
Demitri wanted to write on the card “sorry I kicked your ass” but due to his mom seeing it he decided against it. He hoped by the time he got there Hawk would be asleep he heard that he had to get stitches and as much as Demitri wanted to hate him he wanted to see if he was okay.   
Demitri left the card for Miguel at the front desk they were still not allowing guests and he didn’t know if they would allow him to have a cookie when he woke up.  
if he woke up.  
“Where the fuck is a nurse” Hawk screams he looked so angry maybe this wasn’t the best idea? maybe he should just turn around and go back home just rip up the card and eat the cookies it’s not like he deserves them since the way he has been treating him like a stranger he even attacked him.   
Demetri walked to the room. the worse to happen is that he throws the cookies at Hawk and they fight. The loser he got to the room he heard talking it’s probably his over-concerned mother   
“Why don’t you call him it would make his day Eli”  
Demetri stops in his tracks to hear what the conversation is about.  
“I dunno momma I messed this one up I don’t think he will ever want to talk to me again”  
“Oh this will be swept under the rug and forgotten I promise it if you apologize”  
“He… he doesn’t like me anymore momma it’s not like it was when we were little he doesn’t want to hold my hand and compliment me. he doesn’t want to be with me and I treated him like trash”   
“It’s okay Eli this is fixable I’m going to get you a drink and soon we will leave okay sweetie? Maybe then we can call him”   
Demetri hides in the corner putting the tin can of cookies in front of his face while Eli’s mom walks by not paying much attention to her surrounding’s Demitri assumed she didn’t see him. And he knocks on the window just walking in without asking Demetri wondered if anything he said to his mother was true or if he was just trying to get sympathy points with his mother which with the way Hawk was acting it really wouldn’t surprise him honestly.   
“Uh, mom, and I wanted to give these to you” Demitri puts the tin can of cookies on the bed, and Hawk stares at him.  
“I didn’t think you would come to visit me”   
There was a guilty silence. They could hear other machines in the hospital and they can hear the clock ticking   
“Of course I was going to visit you even though you hurt me emotionally and physically” Demitri felt stupid saying that since he wasn’t in the hospital bed with stitches on his forehead.   
“Deme why didn’t you tell everyone at the party about our kiss you had every right to say it and humiliate me more”   
“Outting people isn’t my style I choose slightly embarrassing stories to not hurt as much as you hurt me because I’m not a coward-” those words left his lips before he even had the time to think about the impact it made. The words stuck but it was true so Hawk didn’t comment on it   
“You know I don’t mind kissing you I just thought you didn’t want to kiss me because you liked moon”  
Hawk felt like a dumbass. he was the reason Deme didn’t kiss him anymore he wanted to move on and he wanted moon.  
“Remember when we would kiss our injuries to get better?”   
Demetri sat on the side of the bed he didn’t mind it no one was in the room watching. He leaned over and kissed above a scrape on Hawk’s forehead.   
Hawk feels like crying he wants to hold him.  
Demetri looks down at Hawk’s chest he seen the ink of a tattoo hawk tries to stop Demetri from lifting hawks shirt. Where he saw the tattoo of moons name.  
“You have to be fucking shitting me” Demetri stepped back and hawk can hear how angry Demetri was “ so this whole time you wanted to kiss me your ex’s name was on your chest? Am I a joke to you?” Demetri stood up before Hawk could protest “this is all just some sick joke to you isn’t it”  
“No its not I swear”   
“Yeah because I can trust you I’m leaving this hospital smells like shit don’t choke on the cookies” Demetri tossed the card, flipped hawk off, and stormed out of the hospital


	3. Sleep over

Demetri thought he could get away he thought this would be over that he can just let go of his old friend and just let it die, let all the feelings be flushed down a toilet but guess who was at his door ringing the doorbell?

Demetri’s mother answers the door to Hawk who wore the nerdiest attire he had which was StarWars sweat pants, a doctor who shirt, and a spiderman jacket. He hasn’t worn these clothes in months due to his personality change he had a bag of movies and snacks.  
“Oh hello, Eli how are you. Its been so long since I saw you”  
“I’m doing fine Mrs. Anderson is Demetri home?’ Hawk walks into the house like it was his own home he knew Mrs. Anderson didn’t know about the fight. Her husband might have answered the phone he really hope she didn’t know.  
“He is in his room ” she closed the door after he entered the house.  
Hawk was there for a sleepover it was a guaranteed thing they would do if they had a big fight. It let them work out the issues they had also to bond. Hawk hoped this was enough.  
“Demetri your best friend is here”  
“Haha, real funny mom-” Demetri stopped walking when he saw Hawk standing in his house like he is his best friend. Like he hasn’t punched Demetri or hasn’t tried to jump him.  
He can’t say anything he opens his mouth but he can’t think of the words to say. What was there to say?  
“I know I really fucked this up but I brought snacks and movies I got your favorite’s”  
Demitri turned around and went back into his room and hawk follows behind him. Closing the bedroom door.  
“Listen, I’m sorry for kissing you at that party I should have kept my hands to myself I think I overstepped our boundaries and thought our feelings were the same”  
“Shut the fuck up Eli you don’t like me this is all some fucking revenge plan, isn’t it? One minute we are kissing and the next your cobra buddies are kicking my ass you think it’s funny, don’t you? Like my sexuality is so funny to you”  
Hawk looked at him confusion “I’m not teasing you when I say I want to kiss you. I like kissing you, your lips are soft and you taste like cherry chapstick kissing you make me nervous like I’m about to do a match and everyone is watching ”  
Demetri wanted to hit him he wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt him  
“What do you want from me, Eli? Do you want to be my boyfriend? My enemy? Or my friend?”  
Hawk didn’t have an answer all he knew is that he liked Demetri he thought he was caring and sweet.“I just want you. I don’t care about labels”  
“Okay, and what will we be when you beat the shit out of me?” Demetri gets close to Hawk’s face.  
“I won’t hurt you again if you will allow me to be back in your life and let me stay the night”  
Demetri took the bag of food and movies “whatever just don’t piss in my bed” and hawk can’t help but smile. As they set up for a movie marathon. 

They ended up watching marvel movies Demitri made popcorn and they talked about issues happening about how they liked men but how they didn’t think it would be a good idea to come out.  
It was clear to Demetri that Hawk had internalized homophobia it made sense. The constant mistreatment in front of others but in this room, he was open about who he was, and although Demetri knew it wouldn’t last he had some stupid hope that it can be the way it was he didn’t care about his friends change of style he just wanted this back. At the end of the movie, they laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. The lights were off and you can still see the glow stars on the wall and ceiling’”  
“Do you know why your heart beats fast when you are with someone you like? It’s because the feeling triggers a fight or flight reaction in the body. Epinephrine and norepinephrine are released into the bloodstream when the adrenal medulla in the brain releases catecholamines. it triggers the heart to beat faster and that is why you can feel it pumping away when are attracted to said person so your heart is telling you basically you are in danger when you fall in love isn’t that ironic ” Demitri rambles he feels stupid talking about love it’s not like Hawk will love him.  
“What do you feel when we kiss”  
Demitri blushes he didn’t want to be embarrassed over some question but he does need to be truthful.  
“Well your lips are soft and I use to want to run my hands through your hair. this is going to sound stupid I used to want to make out and just not let you go but that could have also been hormones. It was really hard to keep my hands off of you a lot of times which makes me sound really desperate, I know but it was also because you comforted me it was nice kissing you”  
Hawk blushes he is so grateful that Demetri can barely see his face. “Have you ever thought about kissing in public?”  
Demetri smiles “of course but it would be in a daydream where we were together have you?”  
“Yeah a lot” hawk can’t explain why he just can’t show affection to Demetri in public but he understood that  
“That’s okay if you cant if you want we can keep our feelings to ourselves we can kiss behind closed doors if you like that’s if you still want to”  
Hawk pulled Demitri closer so that he can kiss him.  
Demitri would blush at the random soft kisses and hawk thought it was the cutest thing.  
He can taste the chapstick that Deme wore every day feel the smoothness of the other’s lips they were always soft maybe his body was always soft too? He used to always use lotion as far as Hawk can remember. They both turn on their side staring at each other  
“What are you thinking about”  
Hawk smirks “I was thinking about how soft you are”  
“Don’t be a creep in my bed remember if you know that I can kick your ass imagine what my mother can do to you because I haven’t told her about the fight… yet” it wasn’t supposed to be a threat more or so a joke but hawk fell off the bed laughing “rude I wouldn’t sick my mom on you”  
“That’s because your mom would just call me and demand I apologize my mom took self-defense classes”  
Hawk laughs “why did you not take the self-defense classes would have saved you an ass beating” he continued to lay on the floor.  
“I did take the classes it was eight years ago I took three classes because I wanted to hit people who bullied you not that you need my help now but one time when we were getting bullied I took raw fish and put it in Kyler’s book bag” hawk climbs into the bed and wraps his arms around Demitri laughing.  
“Is that why we had to evacuate the school for an hour because it stunk so bad?”  
Demitri nods laughing with him “he never found out it was me but it was funny”  
They smiled at each other. Hawk didn't realize how close they were.  
He slowly runs a hand up Demitri’s arm, the tiny hair stands up and it’s a weird sensation but Demitri didn’t mind it.  
“Do you want to sleep with me?”  
Hawk almost chokes on his own saliva. He didn’t expect him to be this straight forward  
“I meant sleep in the same bed you pervert” Demitri pushed him slightly then pulled him into a kiss hawk didn’t expect it but he really enjoyed it. It took his breathe away  
“Yes I think we should sleep together”  
Demitri laughs “stop being a creep or you are going to sleep on the floor”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen a lot of works on this so I thought I would give it a try let me know if I should write something new like fluff or more angst.   
> my writing isn't all that great but I wish to get better so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
